(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food processor, and in particular, a fruit and vegetable processor having a slanting bottom plate to allow juice within the cup body of the processor to flow through a delivery tube.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fruit and vegetable processors are of two types. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional processor 1 having a base seat 11 mounted with a cup body 12. The opening at the top of the cup body 12 is provided with a cap 13 to seal the cup body and the inner section of the base seat 11 is provided with a motor having a shaft which can drive a tool kit 14 to rotate. The bottom plate of the cup body 12 is provided with a plurality of spaced apart blocks 15. When the top cap 13 is opened to place vegetable or fruits, the control button 15 is then pressed and the tool kit 14 starts to rotate. The blocks 15 prevent the food stuff to rotate simultaneously with the tool kit 14 so that the food stuff is minced to liquid state. This type of tool kit 14 is wide and the liquid thus produced can be drunk directly or filtered prior to drinking.
Referring to FIG. 2, the processor 2 is used for beans or the like where the residues are large. The base seat 21 is mounted with a cup body 22 and the internal of the base seat 21 is provided with a motor. The shaft of the motor is in combination with the tool kit 23 at the bottom section of the cup body 22. The tool kit 23 is short and the outer hood of the tool kit 23 is provided with a filter pump 24 having an opening. The center of the top cover 25 of the cup body 22 is provided with a through hole being inserted with a feeding tube 26. The lower end of the feeding tube 26 is inserted into the opening of the filter pump 24, and feeding of beans into the processor 2 can be accomplished via the feeding tube 26. By pressing the control button 27 at the base seat 21 the motor drives the tool kit 23 to rotate and the beans are minced to liquid state. The residues are filtered off and retained at the filter pump 24 and the filtrate flows to the space between the cup body 22 and the filter pump 24. The cup body 22 has to be dismantled from the base seat 21 and the liquid has to pour out.
The above processors have drawbacks with respect to filtering of the filtrate and the retention of residues. The cup body in these processors has to be washed every time the processor is used. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fruit and vegetable processor which can mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fruit and vegetable processor having a base seat mounted with a cup body, a motor being installed within the base seat and the lower side of the interior of the cup body being axially mounted with a tool kit driven by the motor to rotate and stir and mince food stuff, the top side of the cup body being an opening covered with a top cover, and the bottom plate of the cup body inclined at one side, characterized in that the lower side of the bottom plate is provided with a plurality of spaced apart through holes and the lower section of the through holes is formed into a hollow passage for the insertion of a plugging element into the passage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fruit and vegetable processor, wherein The bottom plate of the cup body is provided with a plurality of spaced apart through holes and the lower section of the through holes is formed into a hollow passage for the insertion of a plugging element into the passage. One end of the passage is protruded out of the lateral side of the cup body for the insertion of a blocking tube to the passage such that the through hole is sealed, preventing the downward dripping of juice from the cup body, or a delivery tube having a filter is inserted to the passage so that the juice from the cup body after filtering and is then discharged via the delivery tube such that a single cup is provided with two usages.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.